cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giselle and Odette tear Wendy's dress
At the living room, Grimhilde, Hook, Giselle, and Odette walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Grimhilde was now wearing a royal purple ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with a black shawl with a hood. Hook was now wearing a black tuxedo, a white bow tie, a black cape, white opera gloves, a high silk hat, and shiny black shoes with white spats and carrying a black cane. Giselle was now wearing a royal pink ball gown with matching shoes and silk gloves, a pink beaded necklace, and a strawberry-pink feather with beads in her hair. Odette was now wearing a royal green ball gown with matching shoes and silk gloves, a white beaded necklace, and a green feather with beads in her hair. As Hook opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Wendy, who was now wearing her aquamarine party dress with the matching shoes, hair ribbon, beaded necklace, and bloomers. She was also carrying an aquamarine purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Grimhilde, Hook, Giselle, and Odette were stunned to see Wendy in her aquamarine party outfit. But Skippy, Piglet, Toby, and Skippy's siblings watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Wendy Darling?!" Odette gasped in shock. "Mother, father, she can't!" Giselle added, and she and Odette panicked. "Girls! Please!" Hook demanded, and Grimhilde said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Wendy?" Wendy smiled, and Grimhilde and Hook slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Grimhilde continued. Alice gulped in fear as Hook grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Skippy added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Hook said. Wendy just smiled. "Don't you think so, Odette?" Grimhilde asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Odette said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her aquamarine beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Piglet shouted, marching towards the Norwegian princess, about to fight, only to get his jumpsuit pulled by Skippy. "They're my beads!" Odette shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Wendy. "Oh, no!" Wendy exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Giselle yelled, ripping her aquamarine sash off Wendy's dress. Soon, Odette joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Wendy sobbed. As Giselle and Odette continued tearing Wendy's dress, the Neverlandian girl panicked, crying as Giselle and Odette called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Hook demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Grimhilde gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Giselle, who feels sorry for Wendy). "Sorry about that, Wendy." Giselle said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Odette, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Grimhilde said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Hook turned to Wendy, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Grimhilde and Hook closed the door, Wendy gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Skippy, Piglet, Toby, and Skippy's siblings watching her. Wendy ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Skippy, Piglet, Toby, and Skippy's siblings felt sad that Wendy had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress